Laser induced break down spectroscopy (LIBS) devices are known and used to detect the elemental concentration of elements with some accuracy. These devices typically include a high powered laser that sufficiently heats a portion of the sample to produce a plasma. As the plasma cools, eventually the electrons return to their ground states. In the process, photons are emitted at wavelengths unique to the specific elements comprising the sample. The photon detection and subsequent measurement of elemental concentrations are similar to spark optical emission spectroscopy (OES). Examples of LIBS devices are the LIBS SCAN 25 from Applied Photonics, the LIBS25000 from Ocean Optics, and the RT 100 from Applied Spectra. See also Nos. US 2012/0044488 and WO 2013/083950 (PCT/GB2012/000892) incorporated herein by this reference.
Portable, laser based Raman spectrometers can be used to determine the molecular compositions present in a sample. These devices are configured to collect Raman spectra from a given sample. They then compare the acquired spectra to a library of spectra of pure compounds. From the comparisons, the devices then determine the major compounds present in the sample. The process of determining what combination of pure compounds spectra in published libraries yield the measured spectrum of an unknown mixture is called chemometrics. There are several commercially available portable devices utilizing Raman technology including those manufactured by Thermo Fisher Scientific, Delta Nu and B&W Tek.